Pauline (Batman)
Pauline (Sherry Jackson) played the sexy henchwoman in the 1966 back to back episodes "Death in Slow Motion" and "The Riddler's False Notion". Pauline we learn is a failed actress, who turns to a life of crime. She is part of the gang of The Riddler (Frank Gorshin). We first see her in the lobby of a movie theatre in Gotham City, where Van Jones (Francis X. Bushman) is showing a screening of "The Keystone Cops", a silent move. The Riddler shows up dressed as Charlie Chaplin, and Pauline is shown coming down the stairway in a 1920's flapper style red dress. the Riddler escorts her down the stairs, and some comical cops show up and chase the Riddler. The guests laugh at the performance. He then takes a bouquet of flowers from Pauline and goes inside the ticket office of the theatre and gasses the ticket booth lady. With this accomplished, he steals the money, while Pauline is led away by the cops, who were actually part of the Riddler's gang. They leave together, having successfully made away with the loot. However, they leave behind a riddle. We next see her at Mother Gotham's Bakery, as she pretends to be a poverty stricken maiden looking for scraps of bread for her starving mother to gain entrance. Pauline is dressed in a raggedy short skirted outfit, similar to Daisy Mae from the Li'L Abner comic strips. The red skirted dress shows off her sexy legs, and she wears matching red high heels, and a black shawl over her shoulders. She used her shawl as a net to throw over the baker. Riddler then uses pies made with sleeping cream to knock out the employees with a pie to the face. They then blow open the vault and make off with the cash. All during this caper, his gang is filming this. They have been commissioned by Van Jones (Francis X. Bushman) to make the ultimate silent film, entitled "The perils of Pauline". Back at the hideout, the Riddler and his gang mix up a concoction to spike the lemonade for a party of the city's elite. The drug makes everyone in a fowl mood, and they begin to fight with one another. Meanwhile, Pauline is dressed as Little Bo Peep in a blue short skirted dress with pink bonnet outside of the party. She again plays the innocent damsel in distress. She comes up on Robin (Burt Ward) as he is sitting in the parked Batmobile, and tells him that the Riddler has kidnapped her little brother. She then uses her long shepherds crook which emits knockout gas on Robin and the gang kidnaps him and takes him to their hideout, which is the Gotham Lumber Yard. Here the Boy Wonder is strapped to a conveyor belt and it seems doomed to be sliced in half by a rotating saw blade. The lovely Pauline is located in an elevated location in the lumberyard manning the light stand for the film crew wearing a tight brown midriff top with matching hotpants. This is the end of the first episode. At the start of the second episode, "The Riddler's False Notion", Robin is still strapped to the conveyor belt. Batman (Adam West) comes to the rescue of Robin, only to learn that he is a dummy. The real Robin is stashed away. Batman manages to capture the beautiful Pauline, and takes her to the police station. She refuses to cooperate, and so Batman decides to taker her to the Batcave, where he can employ more stringent methods of interrogation. He takes along Commissioner Gordon (Neil Hamilton), so that he has a witness into his practice. Batman use bat gas to knock her both Pauline and Gordon, so that they don't know the route taken to the hideout. After waking Gordon, he has him spray Bat Wake on the prisoner while still seated in the Batmobile. With a Bat Mask over her mouth, Pauline gives Batman two more riddles. He then takes the captured breath of Pauline from the mask and mixes it with clear liquid to determine if she had been truthful or not. Sure enough the mixture shows that she has been truthful. After putting Gordon and Pauline back to sleep, they leave the Batcave, and head to the Chessman Building, which is where the clues led. It is here where the Riddler and his film crew are filming a sequence in which Robin is about to be pushed off a high ledge. This is the last we see of the voluptuous Pauline. The Riddler and his gang is later defeated and captured. It is assumed that Pauline ended up in jail along with the Riddler and his gang. Trivia *Sherry Jackson appeared as Effra, a witch and member of the space hillbilly family in the 1966 episode "The Space Croppers" in the TV series "Lost in Space". *The Riddler had many other molls and accomplices in the Batman series, including: **Moth, who was a moll in the back to back episodes "A Ring of Wax" and "Give 'Em the Axe". She was played by Linda Gaye Scott. **The Siren, who was also known as Lorelei Circe. She appeared in the back to back episodes "Ring Around the Riddler" and "The Wall of the Siren". She was played by Joan Collins. **Mousey, who disguised herself as a schoolgirl and is a member of the River Rats. Mousey appeared in the back to back episodes "A Riddle A Day Keeps The Riddler Away" and "When the Rat's Away the Mice will Play". She was played by Susan Silo. **Molly, the girl from the famous batusi dance, who appeared in the back to back episodes "Hi Diddle Riddle" and "Smack in the Middle". She was played by Jill St. John. screenshot_51533.jpg screenshot_51534.jpg screenshot_51535.jpg screenshot_51536.jpg screenshot_51537.jpg screenshot_51538.jpg screenshot_51539.jpg screenshot_51540.jpg screenshot_51568.jpg screenshot_51566.jpg screenshot_51567.jpg screenshot_51541.jpg screenshot_51542.jpg screenshot_51543.jpg screenshot_51570.jpg screenshot_51544.jpg screenshot_51545.jpg screenshot_51546.jpg screenshot_51547.jpg screenshot_51548.jpg screenshot_51549.jpg screenshot_51550.jpg screenshot_51551.jpg screenshot_51552.jpg screenshot_51569.jpg screenshot_51554.jpg screenshot_51555.jpg screenshot_51556.jpg screenshot_51557.jpg screenshot_51558.jpg screenshot_51559.jpg screenshot_51560.jpg screenshot_51561.jpg screenshot_51562.jpg screenshot_51563.jpg screenshot_51564.jpg Category:1960s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Henchwoman Category:Bare Stomach Category:Clothing Damage Category:High Heels Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Brunette Category:Wig Category:Blonde Category:Gas Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bondage Used By Villainess